secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Caledon Mayfair
Name: Caledon Mayfair * Owner: Desmond Shang * Rating: Mature * Anounced: ? * Founded: ? * Opened: December 17, 2006 * SLURL: Caledon Mayfair Description * Project: The Independent State of Caledon ** Region: N/A * Theme: Victorian Village. * Major Landmarks: Caledon Mayfair is described in its covenant as a generally lovely and posh area of homes and shops. It is a non-industrial sim, with nothing of that nature larger than an inventor's lab permitted. Mayfair is essentially an island, connected by a narrow causeway in the southeast corner to permit the Caledon National Rail to go through. Three micro-islands to the northeast, northwest, and southwest are also present. Map Connections * Caledon National Rail runs through the east end of the sim. It connects Mayfair with Caledon Carntaigh and Caledon Victoria City to the south. The train platform is along Green Street at the east end of Darjeeling. * The Caledon Carntaigh Ferry boards at the foot of Ceylon Road near the sim's southwest corner. It runs every quarter-hour connecting Mayfair with Caledon Carntaigh and Caledon Cay. * The Telehub common to every Caledon sim is at the center of the sim, the intersection of Darjeeling and Chamomile. Directory of Addresses Addresses on Green Street run from #1 in the south upwards to the north. All other street addresses run upwards from east to west beginning at Green Street with the next number up. Thus, there is no #1 Ceylon Road, the numbers begin with #2. Up north on Assam, where Green Street is at #5 the first number after turning west onto Assam is #6. Numbers are skipped on occasion, generally indicating that two or more plots or envisioned plots were merged. Larger address numbers are thus farther north and/or west relative to #1 Green in the southeast corner. If a structure has its entrance on a different street this is noted. Green * #1 Jess Patton * #2 OneBigRiver Stork * Caledon National Rail station * #3 Boots Helvetic * #4 Gregg Barrymore * #5 Group: Midnight Lotus Assam * #6 Group: Order of the Iron Rose * #8 Aoife Gardner * #9 Mayfair Film and Photographic Studio (Oolon Sputnik) * #10 Group: D'argento Della Rosa Lemon * #5 E. Laval Haberdasher (Eladrienne Laval) * #6 Neena Botanical * #7 Drusilla's Delight (Aldo Stern & Betty Doyle) * #8 Caledon Library Mayfair Branch (enter on Jasmine) * #9 Group: Phoenicia Holding Group (enter on Bergamot) Darjeeling * #4 Chaiwallah Tea & Curry Shop (Vi Paravane) * #5 Zeppelin Gallery Mayfair Branch (Phoenix Botanical) * #6 Wheel & Hub Tavern (Tamala Tombola) * #7 El3gant Designs: Shoes & Accessories (EL3GANT Cabaret) * #9 Tendrik Carr * #11 Artist workshop of 713 Ayres * #13 Group: Phoenicia Holding Group (enter on Bergamot) Black * #3 Darkle Sands (enter on Green) * #4 Reysa Sanders (enter on Chamomile) Ceylon * #2 Dash Sugarbeet * #3 Aldo Stern & Betty Doyle * #4 Octagon House, Publishers and Booksellers (Valentine Janus) * #5 CMD Gallery and residence, Carl Metropolitan * #6 Eccentricity Furnishings and Antiques (James Seraph) (enter on Bergamot) * #7 Barony of BardHaven, House of Three Graces * #8 Caledon Carntaigh Ferry, also part of BardHaven holdings Category:SimsCategory:Caledon Category:Candiate Features